The work of our laboratory includes a systematic study of aromatiation of androgens to estrogens in endocrine and non-endocrine tissue with special reference to the hypothalamus and limbic system by in vitro enzymatic and isolated brain perfusion techniques. Other work includes tissue culture of granulosa and theca cells of ovarian follicle with a study of control of steroid production, receptor-protein characterization for steroids in target tissues and steroid and prostaglandin dynamics in gestation with reference to length of pregnancy and onset of labor.